Understandings
by tinybee
Summary: Harry meets up with Kurt to chat only to come back to a jealous Blaine. Established Harry/Blaine. SLASH. Random.


**I do not own Harry Potter or Glee; they belong to their rightful creators, JKRowling and Ryan Murphy.**

**BRIEF: If you want a back story, here it is; Harry's been at Dalton since he was fifteen, and he's now sixteen near on seventeen. Harry started Sophomore, and is now a junior. If you want, Voldemort never came back, or he was defeated at the end of Harry's fourth year when he came out of the cauldron. This is set more towards the end of Season 2 of Glee, obviously after Kurt moves back to McKinley High.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Add a bit of lime for our two male characters; it is also a bit Random. Not beta'd.**

**Pairing: Harry/Blaine**

**For ****Lex The Vampires Saviour**** who gave me the incentive to write a Harry/Blaine one shot... eventually.**

_Italics = Memory_

* * *

><p>Harry Potter smiled at the young cashier and slipped the change into his jacket pocket. Despite the warm weather outside, the coffee shop seemed to keep their air conditioning on freeze twenty-four seven. Carefully, Harry picked up the two plastic cups and headed over to where his friend, Kurt, was seated.<p>

"Thanks, Harry," Kurt said with a smile as Harry placed his hot drink on the table in front of them.

"No problem," Harry sat down next him. "Just remember that it's your turn to buy the next time."

"I'll remember," Kurt promised. "So," Kurt then started, "how are you and Blaine doing?"

"Great," Harry grinned, "he's currently deciding on what musical to watch later."

"Don't tell me, 'Gone with the Wind' is one of the potential movies."

"How'd you guess?" Harry laughed. "So, moving away from what Blaine's up to, what's it like being back at McKinley?"

"Better than it was," Kurt said, "Santana and Karofsky has started up an anti-bullying group."

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Really?"

"They did it just to get me back at McKinley and back into New Directions. Well, Santana did, anyway."

"Well, that's not conniving or manipulative at all," Harry said.

"I'm actually kind of glad that she did it," Kurt said, "I've missed being there. And I don't have to wear any uniform."

Harry laughed. "Yes, I honestly think that you're better with wearing your stylish clothes than what we have to wear." Then Harry slouched down in his seat. "So, not that I mind or anything, but why did you invite me here during the week?" Harry questioned.

"Oh, well, I just," Kurt bit his lip, "I just wanted to understand how you and Blaine are so self-assured and confident with being in a relationship with one another."

Harry cocked a brow.

"First of all, you're already confident with your sexuality," Harry said, lightly poking Kurt's side and garnishing a squeak from the other boy. "I never used to be until I met Blaine. He… helped me."

"How?" Kurt asked.

"By letting me express how I feel in my own way."

Harry smiled down into his cup as he remembered how Blaine had coaxed him into accepting the fact that it was guys he was interested in, and that it wasn't wrong to love another man. It had taken the better part of their Sophomore year for Harry to finally become comfortable with himself. It was also then when Harry had acted on his feelings for his then friend.

_Harry hesitantly cupped Blaine's cheek, watching with fascination when the shorter boy sighed and his eyes fluttered. Gaining confidence, Harry moved in closer, allowing his thumb to trace the corner of Blaine's mouth. He swallowed heavily when Blaine's lips parted and his digit slipped into the opening._

_The thought of Blaine looking rather quite beautiful at that moment, ran through Harry's mind, and the wizard couldn't stop himself from lowering his head until their faces were close enough that their noses touched._

_The feeling of panic and exhilaration made Harry pause, his breathing coming in quick puffs against Blaine's lips, and his spare hand to make its way to Blaine's hip. The lead singer continued to stare up at Harry with his dark and hopeful brown eyes and by Merlin Harry wanted to keep the image of that imprinted forever in his brain._

_It was in that instant when Harry chose to act on the feelings that had built up between himself and Blaine instead of ignoring it out of fear and confusion. Harry moved his hand from Blaine's cheek to under his chin. He gently tipped Blaine's head back and, before he lost his courage, Harry pressed his mouth against Blaine's._

"I admit that I may have panicked a little afterwards," Harry said sheepishly. "But in my defence it was my first kiss with a guy who also happened to be my best friend."

"But you seem so self-assured," Kurt pointed out.

"I do now," Harry said, nudging Kurt's shoulder, "but back then I was scared and confused."

"I just can't imagine you like that."

"My childhood conditioned me to a point where certain things were seen as wrong."

"I don't understand," Kurt frowned.

"I was brought up by my aunt and her husband," Harry explained with a shrug. "They tried to instil their views and beliefs into me, one such opinion was that being gay was the ultimate sin and that we should all be locked up or… treated through shock therapy or something to that affect."

"That's absolutely horrible," he whispered in a horrified tone. He looked a little sick. "I knew that your relatives were awful, but..."

"They're not nice people," Harry agreed a little bitterly, "and it took a long time to get over that."

"With Blaine's help," Kurt nodded his head, but he was obviously still thinking about what Harry's family had said.

"And you didn't have that," Harry took a gulp of his coffee. "You had no crutch to help you against homophobic bullies. I had Blaine, the Warblers, and a school with a zero tolerance on bullying." He looked at Kurt with pride. "You were belittled and attacked both verbally and physically, and you still remain strong."

Kurt's face was bright red but he gave Harry a pleased and embarrassed smile.

"That is amazing," Harry added. "When I finally gained the courage to come out, I was terrified. I didn't want to lose any of my friends, or become bullied."

"But you did come out," Kurt said, "and despite feeling scared, and what your _relatives _said to you, you stopped hiding from who you really are."

Harry chuckled lightly. "With a bit of reluctance," Harry confessed. "Blaine and I walked around Dalton hand in hand," Harry grinned in memory, "and no-one was surprised. In fact, many of the Warblers stood up and clapped as we walked into the common room."

_Blaine took Harry's hand in his own and pulled him close, tilting his head back to keep his eyes locked with Harry's anxious emerald ones._

"_Are you ready?" Blaine asked probingly._

"_As I ever will be," Harry answered, giving the other boy a nervous smile._

"_They all already know that I'm gay," Blaine reminded him as the two made their way out of Harry's dorm room and slowly down the hall, "and they have no problem with it."_

_Harry tightened his grip when a Dalton student walked by, only briefly giving the two a curious glance in passing. He silently breathed out in relief, but then tensed when he realised that they were heading through one of the busier corridors of their school._

"_It'll be alright," Blaine said, shooting a wide smile at a small cluster of their school mates. Several raised their eyebrows at the couple while one returned the gesture. "Just keep your head up and remember that I'm right here beside you."_

"_I know," Harry replied quietly as they got to the main stairs. "Oh, Merlin, this is it."_

_Blaine gave Harry's hand a squeeze when more people milled about them. Some seemed unfazed by the two boys, while others looked curious; and inevitably one or two did give Harry and Blaine a wide berth, showing both mortification and a little disgust._

"_There's always the inevitable few," Blaine told Harry as he guided him to the practice room. "Not everyone will be accepting, despite our tolerance policies."_

"_Doesn't make it any better," Harry muttered, his palms sweaty._

"_It wasn't meant to," Blaine said as they stopped just outside the common room. For the first time since this morning, Blaine looked nervous. "Okay. Shall we?"_

_Harry gathered his Gryffindor courage and gave Blaine a smile that felt more of a grimace. "Let's get this over with."_

_They took a step into the room. For a moment no one noticed their entrance, the members of the Warblers were chatting to one another over and didn't immediately turn to see who had joined them. It wasn't until Jeff glanced up and did a quick double take, catching his friends' attention. Soon more people looked over at Harry and Blaine, finally noticing that they were holding hands and were wearing unusually determined expressions on their faces._

_Harry shuffled his feet and Blaine lifted his chin, meeting each and every gaze while Harry pretended to be fascinated by one of the paintings that hung on the wall._

_David was the one to break the silence. He deliberately raised his hands and gave a slow series of claps. The sound stirred the other members into action, and soon many of others followed David's example._

"_Dudes!" Jeff, the normally quiet blond grinned at them, "About time."_

"_If you two had decided to come out to us next week," someone else groused good-naturedly, "then I would have one the bet."_

"_You made bets?" Blaine demanded, and Harry couldn't help but give out a loud laugh. He didn't realise how much the opinions of the Warblers had meant to him until they all accepted them and hadn't thrown disgusted looks and words at them instead._

"_well," one of the other guys' shrugged a shoulder, "you were both obviously attracted to one another," both blushed, "so it was only a matter of time until you two got together anyway." _

"I didn't expect any other reaction from them," Kurt said, "well, apart from Jeff. He's just so shy."

"Yeah, well, I never had many friends," Harry replied, "not many that I could trust at any rate."

"I couldn't even imagine any of them hating you or Blaine for liking each other." Kurt said.

"It was just an old fear of mine that had resurfaced." Harry tapped his fingers against his cup, "but I trusted Blaine to be right about it all. And he was, like always."

Kurt chuckled. "He usually is, isn't he?"

"Yes, and each time he is proven right, he becomes a right little smug so-and-so." Harry laughed affectionately. "But every time it happens, I can't help but love it; especially when he gives that wide smile that makes his eyes light up. Then after that he's just so happy and full of energy that it kind of rubs off on you."

Kurt was silent for a few moments, just blowing on his cappuccino before taking a tentative sip.

"You really do love him, don't you?" He finally asked.

"Yeah," Harry smiled, thinking of his boyfriend of eight months, "I really do."

Kurt settled back in his seat and looked out the window, a wistful look adorning his face. Harry watched him for a minute, curious about his friend's behaviour but knew better than to ask.

"I wish," Kurt sighed, "I wish that I find someone like you've Blaine."

Harry started. "You will, of course you will. I mean, anyone would be lucky enough to have you, Kurt."

"And yet I'm still single," Kurt almost pouted, his cheeks flushed.

"Someone will come along and sweep you off your feet."

"Yes, but when?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know," Harry raised his hands up in mock defeat. "I'm not a seer. I just know that you will."

Kurt hummed and then abruptly changed the subject, leaving them to spend the rest of the afternoon in light conversation.

It was later that evening that Harry finally got back to Dalton Academy. Despite leaving the coffee shop late and the hour long drive, Harry still managed to get back at a reasonable time before Blaine disappeared to his dorm room to watch a film without him. It didn't take him long to find out where Blaine was. He was where he would usually be found; the common room.

Seeing as his boyfriend had his back to him, staring down at some sheets of paper on the table, Harry took the opportunity to sneak up on him until he ended up less than a foot away. Grinning, Harry wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, startling the other boy.

"Harry!" Blaine scolded once he realised who it was, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Why, hello to you too," Harry laughed, nuzzling his face against Blaine's neck.

Blaine turned round in Harry's arms, and wrapped his own around Harry's neck as the latter bent down to give Blaine a warm kiss. The shorter male parted his lips when he felt Harry's tongue teasingly run along the seam of his mouth, causing Harry to sigh softly and a hand to stroke Blaine's lower back.

"So how did it go with Kurt today?" Blaine finally asked breathlessly once he and Harry broke apart.

"Hmm… good, interesting," Harry replied.

"Must have been important if you dropped everything just to go and see him."

Harry frowned at odd tone that he detected in Blaine's voice.

"He just wanted to talk to a friend."

"And instead of talking to someone who didn't live an hour's drive away, he called you?"

This time the coolness in Blaine's tone became more pronounced, as did his avoidance in making any eye contact with Harry.

"Blaine, is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Blaine let out a weird laugh, "why wouldn't I be? It's not like my boyfriend is spending less time with me and more time with another guy."

"Whoa, wait, are you jealous?" Harry asked, incredulous.

"No," Blaine replied quickly, shaking his head. "It's just…" He clenched his jaw, "you seem to spend more time in his company than with me lately."

"Kurt? He just wanted to talk about how I came to accept myself." Harry explained and ran a hand through Blaine's curly hair, "And how we got together."

"I know, but, I can't help what I feel." Blaine said, face red with embarrassment.

"You should feel that I was helping out a friend, and not going off with some guy."

"All right, all right," Blaine huffed, burying his face against Harry's neck. "So, what did you tell Kurt, anyway?"

"I told him about our first kiss," Harry smiled fondly as Blaine strengthened his grip around Harry's shoulders, "Then how we came out to the whole school and to the Warblers."

"That was a good day," Blaine grinned. "I especially liked the part after our kiss where you turned tail and ran out the room and to your dorm, barricading yourself in and your roommate out."

"Lewis forgave me for that," Harry cleared his throat, "and it wasn't like he didn't have anywhere else to sleep."

"Keep telling yourself that." Blaine laughed.

Harry glared lightly then pulled Blaine closer and dropped a kiss to his forehead. Blaine pouted and angled his head back a little more. The taller boy grinned and shook his head.

"Nope, you were mean to me," Harry declared.

"Harry James," Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"Wow, my first two names, you must be serious." Harry then leant back down to nibble Blaine's bottom lip before pulling Blaine into a proper kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>And end. Hoped you like the one shot.<strong>


End file.
